druNkin KollEdge GaMez
by awabblertoday
Summary: Rugrats crack fic! The gang are teenagers sneaking into a college party to get wasted!


**Disclaimer: not mine, and not for sell**

 **Reminder: Rugrats & co. are between fifteen and seventeen, sneaking into a college party.**

 **A guy from Susie's neighborhood, Nicolas, told her about it.**

 **Tommy is a bartender with a fake ID who lets Angelica in to drink sometimes**

 **The two girls convinced Savannah (head cheerleader) and Chuckie (smart kid, bad attitude) this is a good idea. Savannah convinced her on-again, off-again ex Phil; Chuckie convinced good friend Lil. Sean, Fridge and a few other friends from school also come along. Kimi is super into her Japanese heritage again. Brianna is always jamming to some sort of music. Also, Dil is now super into rainbows and kitty cats.**

Sean looks basically like a model or a greeter at Abercrombie. He immediately fits in with some drinking frat boys. Fridge and Brianna mingle with a small crowd by the deejay. Angelica sees Tommy and grabs Susie's hand. They follow him, and so do Savannah, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi and Dil. They go down to the basement and see a keg and a lot of red cups. A ditzy girl hops over to Tommy and toys with his shirt. She turns around to face the crowd.

"Let's party!"

A lot of the people are too drunk to care or move. But two guys and a girl raise up their cups and cheer. Susie recognizes one of the guys as Nicolas. Nicolas stands on a wobbly table. "A'ight… raise your hand if ya playing!"

Tommy, the ditz, Dil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Chuckie, Phil, and Nicolas raise hands. He counts slow. "That's only nine!" He looks at Savannah, Lil and the other girl. Savannah and the other girl quickly give in while Lil hesitates. Savannah and Chuckie silently urge her and she raises her hand too. "Twelve! Okay, you, what's your name?"

"Lil."

"Alright, Lil. You and me are captains. Pick your first teammate."

She looks back with a raised eyebrow and picks Chuckie, thinking he probably knows how to play since he drinks sometimes in Spike's old dog house. Nicolas picks Kimi, calling her a hottie. Lil picks Savannah and Nicolas picks Phil. Then Lil picks Dil and Nicolas picks Susie. Then Lil goes out on a limb and points to the other girl with the blue-and-pink hair.

"Rachel."

So, it's Lil, Chuckie, Savannah, Dil and Rachel so far.

Then it's Nicolas, Kimi, Phil, Susie and he just picks Nicole – who is the ditz.

Then there is only Tommy and Angelica. Lil closes her eyes and picks Tommy. So Nicolas gets Angelica. Nicolas explains that everyone lines up on either side of the table with their cups filled halfway from the keg. One by one, each member of the team finishes their drinks and shows the coach – Z, the boy who didn't volunteer. First team finished wins. Z shouts and the game is on.

Nicolas finishes in five seconds flat while Lil struggles under the unusual taste. Kimi is chugging hers like it's a milkshake. Lil finally finishes hers and shows Z but the other team is already on Phil. He could care less for the taste. Chuckie chugs his down in less than five seconds and it moves onto Savannah. She takes quick sips while Phil drinks some but spits it back out.

After a little over a minute, Savannah's cup is cleared and play moves onto Dil. He sniffs it and tastes it as if he were a wine contour. Phil nearly chokes the last bit of it down as Dil takes his last sip. It is between Rachel and Susie. Neither girl has any problems with alcohol but Susie finishes first. Rachel nearly chokes after it goes down the wrong pipe but she keeps at it. Nicole is half done when Lil's team moves onto its last team member. Nicole sees this and chugs it directly down her throat. Tommy is gulping down large portions at a time and Angelica starts a repeat of Nicole. Angelica finishes just two seconds before Tommy slams his cup on the table.

Nicolas's team wins. Lil's team gets to choose next game. "Remix of the death!" Rachel calls. "Anybody got a quarter?"

Tommy, Nicolas and Z fill a lot of shot glasses – up on the table, fifty of them – with alcohol from different bottles. There's bourbon, vodka, brandy and wine cooler. Everyone gathers around the table and Angelica hands Rachel a quarter. The game is simple. She flips a coin. Raise your hand if you say heads. When it comes back down, say it's tails. All that raise hands get to take a shot. Play continues until you run out of shots or only one person is still standing.

Round one. Angelica, Tommy, Kimi and Lil raise their hands. Everyone else takes a shot. 41 shots remain.

Round two. Lil, Kimi, Chuckie, Savannah and Nicolas raise their hands. They take a shot each. 36 shots remain.

Round three. Chuckie, Tommy, Z and Rachel raise their hands. Everyone else takes a shot. 27 shots remain. Phil passes out.

Round four. Savannah, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, Chuckie and Tommy raise their hands. Everyone else takes a shot. 21 shots remain. Nicolas, Nicole and Dil pass out.

Round five. Lil, Chuckie, Savannah and Z raise their hands. Everyone else takes a shot. 16 shots remain. Lil, Savannah, Rachel and Susie pass out.

Angelica, Chuckie, Kimi, Tommy and Z are the only ones left in the game. They are buzzed. Z takes control of the quarter. Angelica accidentally swipes off eight glasses but no one really notices. Tommy and Chuckie raise their hands. They drink. Six shots remaining.

Round seven. Angelica, Kimi and Z raise their hands. They drink. Three shots remaining.

Round eight. Angelica and Chuckie raise their hands. Kimi takes a shot. Then Tommy takes a shot. Z takes the last shot then he passes out.

Tommy asks Angelica, Chuckie and Kimi if they go to Woodcrest. Angelica says "No, but im f-f-burn." She meant to say she's from somewhere else which a lie is, but it is where she drinks. Kimi is about to say something but instead she throws up. Chuckie looks up dazedly. "Pledges." Then he throws up too. Angelica drapes herself over Kimi and gives her a sloppy kiss.

After a while, the party is over. Lots of people leave but some people are just too drunk or zoned out. After midnight, the drunk people wake up with hangovers and feel all disoriented. Angelica wakes up half-naked on a couch but she is too clueless to care.

A few weeks pass and there is another bash at the college. Angelica and Susie rope Lil, Chuckie, Savannah, Phil and Kimi into the mess again. Dil nearly doesn't go but changes his mind at the last second. They make their way to a different basement. Nicolas is there. So is Rachel. They are talking with another girl, getting ready for a game of Dare to Spin the Bottle. Lil hears Rachel call the other girl Wally.

It is a game played with up to seven people. Since there is an unknown twist that may or may not come up in the game, Phil opts out. Savannah does not want to play and neither does Nicolas. Kimi backs out too. The circle goes Wally, Lil, Susie, Rachel, Dil, Chuckie, and Angelica. Rachel spins first and it lands on Wally. They kiss the minimum three seconds. Wally spins and it lands on Angelica. They mack four seconds. Susie counts. Angelica then spins and it lands on Chuckie. They awkwardly kiss for the minimum three seconds, before he spins and it lands on Wally. Lil hides her jealousy as they kiss three seconds. Wally spins again and gets Angelica again. They kiss three this time. Angelica's next spin lands on Lil. Neither girl wants to. So, Wally decides she can roll an action die. Angelica does so and lands with 'dance.' Instead of kissing Lil, she has to perform a dance on her. Lil is mortified and leaves the game. Chuckie catches her arm and gives her a long load-bearing smooch. They leave the game together.

Susie takes over Lil's turn and spins. It lands on Angelica and they start making out. Dil thinks it is impressive but ultimately spins again as the circle is very smaller. There is now Wally, Rachel and Dil. He gets Rachel and they only kiss the allotted time. Rachel gets Wally and suddenly Dil is all alone. He returns to the main party in hopes of finding a good man.

 **How's that for a Rugrats crack fic? I had absolutely no idea where the heck that was going, but apparently, it took me here. What do you think? Should I continue with the drunken college games?**


End file.
